


Dr Trevilian's Medical Journals

by SlytherinDearie



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Dhampir, F/M, Family Feels, Humor, Podfic Welcome, alutegra, vampire biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinDearie/pseuds/SlytherinDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Trevilian observes a dhampir pregnancy. A bit cracky in some places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr Trevilian's Medical Journals

Dr. Trevilian's medical journals

Hellsing Organization's Vampire Biology and Science Division

Case Number: 80034

Subject: John and Jane Doe, subjects would like to remain anonymous; human female impregnated by male vampire. Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, Director of the Hellsing Organization and Commander of the Hellsing Army would like to study the effects of a vampiric pregnancy with a human female and possibly the resulting child, a dhampir, pending the mother's consent. The goal is to better understand vampire biology. This will be deemed a high risk pregnancy due to differing biology's of mother and child. I will be meeting with the mother on a weekly basis to record her symptoms. I found an obstetrician that will be with the mother throughout the pregnancy. However, she must be surveyed and approved by the mother's security team and bodyguards. The process will not be complete for some weeks in which I will be in charge, in mother is a high ranking government official. As the Hellsing Organization's resident doctor, I will remain to assist the obstetrician. The mother will be put up in the Hellsing Manor and all her medical bills will be footed by the Hellsing Organization.

Mother: Jane Doe: 22. 180cm. 9 stone. Blonde hair, blue eyes. English, Dutch and Indian.

Family history of lung cancer on father's side. Jane Doe has a risk factor of smoking. She

has since quit after learning she was pregnant. Blood type: AB-

Father: John Doe: Approx. 568. 190cm. 14 stone. Black hair, originally born with green

eyes. Romanian. Family history is unknown. Blood type: Unknown

As of week four of the pregnancy, Jane Doe has not experienced symptoms other than the missed period. I have been told by the father that these sort of pregnancies are very hard on the human mother, due to the differences of biology's, it is believed. Having been Jane Doe's primary care physician for several years, I know she is near perfect health and I can only hope she will be an exception.

I asked Jane Doe if she feels she has sullied her bloodline by procreating with a vampire. She replies with a charismatic grin, "No. (Father's name omitted) is nothing like the vampires (Father's career omitted) he kills. I hate to use such a cliché response, but if my family members are angry or disappointed in me, then I wonder if they have my best interests in mind. (Father's name omitted) is the only being that has never failed me. I know for a fact he has no ulterior motives. We have been in our relationship for two years now. Yes, this pregnancy was a surprise, but one day I will need an heir. I believe in fate, Doctor. Pregnancies like these do not happen by mistake like human pregnancies with other women my age. It happened for a reason. I was happy before (father's name omitted) and I started our relationship. I am happy now and if we need to end our relationship and return to the way things were previously, I will still be happy. As I told him, we may be more (than master and servant) now, but that does not mean we are anything less. That being said, my family is all dead so it doesn't matter."

Week Four, Three Days:

Jane Doe is experiencing severe cramping and near violent mood swings. The mood swings are similar to a vampire's 'blood lust'. Her mood swings are uncontrollable and she has experienced increased strength akin to a vampires. After calming down, Jane Doe has no recollection of what has transpired. The mother is experiencing dizzy highs of happiness that is out of character for her normally as well as sobering lows of depression similar to post partum depression. Jane Doe has not shown any signs of suicide or self harm, but I have advised the father as well as other nurses and the family butler to keep a close eye out.

Week five:

Jane Doe is experiencing severe morning sickness, far more severe than hyperemesis gravidarum. The mother has recorded vomiting several times a day and hasn't had a substantial meal for several days. Jane Doe is unable to work, currently. She has lost weight and has been put on bed rest with an IV drip.

Several hours after putting in the IV, Jane Doe ripped it out, saying it was "hurting us." The mother was delirious from dehydration. However, the father expressed concern over the IV drip and whether or not it was doing harm or good to mother and fetus. The fetus is in a very fragile state and what would be beneficial to a human fetus, may be harmful to a dhampir fetus. This child will more than likely not be immortal and a miscarriage may occur.

John Doe asked to not have the IV reinserted and that such symptoms are common amongst these pregnancies. While the mother acts as a protector for the fetus, she will gradually become vampire-like as the pregnancy continues, including near immortality, but only for the duration of the pregnancy. The mother consented to not have it reinserted. However, due to her mental state, a power of attorney, Walter Charles Dornez, gave consent. The father was not an applicable source of consent due to his vampirism. Sir Integra has advised me that the father is a knowledgeable source of information and to listen to him.

Jane Doe is also experiencing severe fatigue and hypersomnia, sleeping upwards of several hours a day and throughout the night, only waking for a few hours at a time.

I am concerned on whether I can introduce prenatal vitamins or if they would even help and only cause Jane Doe more discomfort and agitation by trying to swallow them and keep them down.

The father tells me that medications will not help the mother feel any better because it is the vampirism in the fetus that is causing it. Medications have no effect on vampires. As said above, the mother nor the fetus is in no danger of death or bodily damage. Like in a vampire, her body will immediately recover from any injury she sustains. It goes against every I have been taught to let her suffer.

Week Six:

Nothing new to report. Jane Doe has not improved nor worsened. She is still experiencing severe hyperemesis gravidarum, mood swings, and fatigue.

Week Seven:

Jane Doe is still experiencing severe hyperemesis gravidarum and is only able to eat a few bites of bland food a day. She tells me the thought of food is revolting. She is still dehydrated but hasn't worsened as she should have due to prolonged dehydration. Her mental state has improved somewhat, but has still been unconscious for most of the pregnancy. The mother is still experiencing the violent mood swings and increased strength.

Jane Doe has started to acquire cravings. Cravings for blood. The father has told me that it is due to the fetus needing blood for nourishment and not from food. He says that the mother will require blood for the remainder of the pregnancy. Specifically his blood, rather than donor blood. The father tells me that vampires require the blood of the vampire that impregnated her, even if the mother is human. John Doe has been supplying Jane Doe and fetus with blood directly from his veins. Jane Doe's canines have elongated to accommodate this need. The father says the change is not permanent and the teeth retract once she is done feeding.

John Doe says that the mother feeding on his blood will not turn her and a majority of the ingested blood is going directly to the fetus, not enough to turn the mother and just enough to nourish her. He adds that a bite from him is 'what does it'.

I brought in a trusted obstetrician named Cora Whitlock to assist me with the approval of Sir Integra. Dr. Whitlock has signed the necessary security agreements regarding the identity of the mother and father. In the event of the a security compromise, she will most certainly be put to death. The Hellsing security team has approved of her as well. Dr. Whitlock was and will be brought to manor in a blacked out vehicle to secure her ignorance of her location.

The mother was awake long enough to participate in the first OB appointment and was her calm, normal self. The mother was temporarily moved from her bedroom in the Hellsing Manor to the manor's hospital wing to facilitate the appointment. All necessary equipment has been brought to the manor. John Doe was present for it's entirety, keeping a watchful eye on Jane Doe.

Aside from the effects of the pregnancy, Jane Doe is healthy. Both pelvic and breast exams have came back normal along with the pap smear and blood work. No risk factors for the pregnancy of complications have been identified. No genetic testing, aside from the regulars, are needed at this point. The mother and father were made aware of any warning signs or symptoms to watch out for.

Jane Doe had her first ultrasound at this appointment and mother and father were able to hear the fetus' heartbeat. It was slower than normal, but the father assures me that it is normal for a dhampir. The mother shed a single tear and the father was in silent awe. Their reactions was the first glimmer of light in this pregnancy. It was truly remarkable to see such a normal reaction in a couple that is anything but.

Jane Doe's projected due date is estimated at April 24th

NOTE:

Sir Integra has told me that the child already has a healthy university/ trust fund, enough to pay for an entire four years of university.

I'm still in debt from med school.

Week Eight

Since Jane Doe has started taking blood from John Doe, she is no longer dehydrated and the hyperemesis gravidarum has ended several weeks early than normal. I hope that she is out of the woods. She is still extremely fatigued, but she tells me that she is comfortable. When she is awake, she is able to work from her bed. Jane Doe is prone to overworking and I have asked John Doe and the family butler to keep an eye on her.

Her mood swings have leveled out much to the relief of everyone around her. This has occurred early than expected also due to the blood consumption. As the father claimed, her increased strength has remained. An example of such strength occurred yesterday when she accidentally snapped her cell phone in half out of mild annoyance.

She is experiencing abdominal cramps from her expanding uterus but she says she is able to ignore them. As per the course of pregnancy her breasts are enlarging normally and are sore. Jane Doe jokingly has said she hopes "they do not get a big as the police girl's."

An interesting note, her sense of smell as increased as well. It is normal for it increase a small amount in a normal pregnancy but she is able to smell "that god awful perfume that (John Doe's fledgling name omitted) wears" from the manor's dungeons in her bedroom. This is akin to vampire's sense of smell.

I have scheduled her prenatal testing with Dr. Whitlock.

Week Nine

Jane Doe has started to experience nasal congestion and headaches as well a new vampire trait. I have been told that non Hellsing vampires have obsessive compulsive tendencies. The mother has taken to counting and tying and untying knots. Her usual attire includes a red cravat. While lying in bed in her sleepwear, she will repeatedly tie a knot into the cravat and untie it. She also claims to have counted the black and white tiles on her bedroom floor. She says that they are not equal and it bothers her.

I was curious as to why the father and his fledgling did not experience such quirks and aversions common amongst vampires. Sir Integra says, "my family has spent millions of pounds and one hundred years building him into the perfect vampire. Through our procedures, we have removed these undesirable traits, weaknesses, really. (Jane Doe has) to put up with such weaknesses because (she is) not of his bloodline, (they) are not genetically linked, only psychically. Seras Victoria does not have these weaknesses because she is. She became his family when she drank his blood and he bit her neck. The exchange of blood from both is like an exchange of genetics. (Jane Doe is) only consuming his blood and he is not consuming any of (hers) at the same time. Blood exchange must occur mutually to have a participant turned.". She will continue to display classic vampire traits. However, since she is not dead and still has a pulse and heartbeat, she will not require a coffin.

I asked her why she was tying and untying the knots to which she replied that it calms her down. She expressed concern on whether she would be a good mother. "I have neglected my own life for a career. I strive to be a decent mother, but I know I will mess up. I will make mistakes, which is something I have never allowed myself to do. I'm probably the last person someone would think would become a mother. I don't want this child to be the next (Jane Doe's colloquial title omitted). I want this child to have the life I was never able to have. I am not worried about (father's name omitted) ability to parent. When he was alive, he had children. He has done this before, I haven't. I find it ironic that getting pregnant at a young age is the one thing so called normal twenty two year old women and I have in common."

I have taken her off bed rest as a trial run and allowed her to fully return to work, albeit at night.

Week Ten

Jane Doe is experiencing normal abdominal pains. She is still extremely fatigued, but she has reported feeling better at night and sleeps throughout the day. John Doe tells me this is normal due to the fetus' heredity. Jane Doe is still counting and tying and untying her cravat. She is beginning to gain weight and to 'show'.

In normal pregnancies, by this time, veins begin to appear through the skin. Jane Doe has not experienced this. However, she is very hard to take blood from and I am not concerned. During her first prenatal appointment, Dr. Whitlock tried several places on both of Jane Doe's arms to take the necessary amount of blood. She finally succeeded by taking it from her hand, but not before collapsing a vein. Jane Doe was heavily bruised from this for a few hours, but quickly healed, a common vampire trait.

Jane Doe had her nuchal translucency and another blood test. They came back negative for signs of Down Syndrome, Trisomy 18, heart defects and other birth defects in the fetus.

I have officially allowed Jane Doe to return to work.

Week Eleven

Jane Doe's hormones are still elevated but she is not experiencing the violent mood swings she was previous.

She has reported experiencing leg cramps but they are easily taken care of by walking around.

The linea nigra has begun to appear.

Jane Doe has had her second OB appointment with Dr. Whitlock. Her blood has come back normal and she is gaining weight normally.

The fetal heartbeat is still slow, but I am assured by the father that it is still normal, that the child will have a slower heart rate throughout his or her life. It is due to vampirism the child will have and he or she will not be negatively effected by it.

Jane Doe is not experiencing any swelling of her hands or feet. So far, there are no signs of preeclampsia.

Week Twelve

Jane Doe is still experiencing headaches, however more severe. She claims that she is still able to ignore them. She is experiencing dizziness, causing her to faint. Yesterday, I was told that she stood up to quickly from her desk and fainted, nearly hitting her head on the desk. Luckily the father was with her (who has become quite protective of Jane Doe and rarely lets her out of his sight, much to her annoyance) and caught her before she could.

John Doe says that she has been fainting and 'falling as much as Maggie Simpson.' I have put Jane Doe back on bed rest once again, much to her chagrin. She threatened to 'fire my ass', but I chalk that up the hormones.

She has also reported vision changes and no longer requires her glasses. Curious, I tested her eye sight. Her normal eyesight is 20/50 but it has improved to well over 20/20. I placed her at one end of the hall of Hellsing Manor and I stood at the other holding an eye chart. The length is several meters away. She was able to read the smallest print without the aid of her glasses. She has never been able to read the bottom print without them. This is another vampiric trait she is experiencing. Unfortunately for her, the father tells us that it will not remain post partum.

Jane Doe's next prenatal appointment with Dr. Whitlock has been scheduled.

Week Thirteen

Jane Doe is progressing normally. John Doe has reported to me that she is experiencing an increased sex drive. He says, "thought you ought to know. I also wanted to brag a bit." She has not mentioned it in our checkups, but I believe this due to her natural modesty. John Doe's fledgling tells me that she caught them "shagging like rabbits on her desk."

The mother has reported that she is starting to feel normal again now that she is out of her first trimester and that she no longer feels fatigued. She has not fainted and I have allowed her to return to work this week.

I have scheduled her second trimester tests with Dr. Whitlock.

She is experiencing a new vampiric trait; aversions to apotropaics. One of the household chefs was cooking dinner for the Hellsing troops which included cheddar and garlic biscuits. Jane Doe was able to smell it from her office which was a story above the kitchen and on the opposite side of the manor. She was unable to remain at the manor and stayed the night with a close friend.

Also, the gardeners had to cover up the wild roses that have grown on the property for decades with a tarp. When Jane Doe first saw them as she left the manor, John Doe reports that 'she hissed like a vampire' at the sight. She refused to return until the roses were gone.

I have allowed Jane Doe to start exercising again, but asked her personal trainer to go easy on her. Jane Doe fences, but I have not allowed her to continue for the duration of the pregnancy.

Week Fourteen

Jane Doe has reported increased appetite. She is not consuming food, in lieu of blood from John Doe. I was curious if she was getting all her nutritional needs and asked if I could test her to which she consented. All tests came back confirming that she is meeting her nutritional requirements. Surprisingly, better than she was before her pregnancy. Jane Doe has a habit of neglecting meals while working. I asked her if she had any qualms about the blood consumption.

"It's for my child. My needs or cares are none of my concern. I'm not the one that matters here." She has also expressed that if in a life or death situation, the baby's life is to be saved over the mothers. Sir Integra has approved of this.

She has had her monthly visit with Dr. Whitlock with everything coming back normal.

John Doe's fledgling says that they have began to set up a nursery and have chosen the colors of lilac and grey for it to be painted. I am relieved to see them adjusting normally to this pregnancy. Given the strong personalities of the parents, I was worried as such.

The mother is rather image conscious and hasn't allowed her subordinates or colleagues to see her pregnant. She is a minority in her field of work, both for her sex, gender and age. Any slight variance from her well thought out persona could undermine her.

The child will be largely sheltered due to it's biologic nature. Heretics are a danger to this child as well as the scientific community. Jane Doe is torn over her thirst for knowledge and compulsive need to better understand vampires and motherly protection of the child. She feels any ignorance of vampires could be detrimental. I have assured her that we will only observe and she will be not experimented on as Alucard was. I added that we will stop if Jane Doe ever asks to and will not do anything without her consent.

Week Fifteen

Not much to report. Jane Doe is experiencing the normal fifteen week symptoms of nosebleeds and swollen gums. When I met with her and Dr. Whitlock for her weekly checkup, she was having a nosebleed, her head tipped back against the back of her desk chair with a tissue as red as her cravat against her nose. I was immediately concerned over how much she was bleeding and examined her. I found nothing alarming and believe it is due to her consumption of blood from John Doe.

On this day she was to have her amniocentesis in which John Doe accompanied.

The amino test came back negative for any birth defects. Both mother and father had blood drawn to check for a positive Rh factor, both came back negative and Jane Doe was given a shot of immunoglobulin. The mother barely reacted to the amino testing. I am not sure if it's due to Jane Doe's natural high pain tolerance or a vampiric trait. I know this test to be very painful.

Week Sixteen

Jane Doe is experiencing backaches common with pregnancy as well as 'pregnancy brain'. I had never known Jane Doe to be forgetful in the slightest. During our meeting which we usually hold in her office if no tests are need, she forgot where she placed her pen and blamed John Doe for taking it. He denied that he had it and Jane Doe didn't believe him. Later in the meeting, she found it next to her elbow.

She has acquired a new vampiric trait and is now has a complete aversion to natural light. Previously, she was able to endure it as she had started to sleep during the day earlier in the pregnancy. Because of this, our meetings and appointments with Dr. Whitlock were scheduled for the evenings. Now, she unable to stand even a setting sun.

John Doe tells me that she was not very careful this morning when going to bed and forgot to close the curtains in her bedroom. She received a nasty burn on her arm that healed quickly.

She tells me that she not bothered by this change saying even before her pregnancy she stayed up late into the night given the nature of her career.

Mother and Father are now discussing names for the fetus. I can only imagine the potential arguments and disagreements.

Week Seventeen

Jane Doe is experiencing an increased sense of hearing. She able to hear Captain Bernadotte's 'mind numbing' Swedish rap music while in her office coming from dungeons. Other than that, Jane Doe and the fetus are healthy and mother is gaining the needed weight.

Week Eighteen

Jane Doe reports that last night she felt the first fetal movement.

She also experiencing swollen hands and feet and continuing nosebleeds.

I have scheduled her mid-pregnancy ultrasound with Dr. Whitlock.

Week Nineteen

Jane Doe is experiencing lightheadedness and dizzy spells again. I am told that she has not fainted yet and have not put her on bed rest just yet. I have asked her to put herself on bed rest if she does. However, I am skeptical if she will follow through so I told John Doe and the family butler to keep an eye on her. She is still experiencing normal aches and pains with the addition of hip pain.

Week Twenty

Jane Doe is officially half way through her pregnancy and everyone has exhaled a sigh of relief. She is experiencing normal symptoms of leg cramps, high energy and libido. She has added that she is now having heart burn intense of enough that 'a piece of chalk seems appetizing.'

I assured her it was normal and diagnosed her with Pica, a desire to eat non-food substances. That being said, she has been consuming blood since week seven, so I have no idea what is normal dietary need for a vampire. For I all know this is a normal vampire trait.

Jane Doe had her mid pregnancy ultrasound this week. The fetus is growing normally. We were able to confirm that she is only having one child. The amniotic fluid is at a normal level and the fetal heart beat is still slow. The fetus is at a normal size and Dr. Whitlock has not changed Jane Doe's due date.

On this date we were able to determine the sex of the fetus. John and Jane Doe are having a daughter in which they plan to name Avalon.

Week Twenty One

Late last night I was awoken to a phone call from John Doe telling me that Jane Doe has gone into labor. Dr. Whitlock and I rushed to her fully expecting the worse. When we arrived, Jane Doe appeared to be labor. When asked to rate her pain she replied, 'a bloody fucking ten'.

Dr. Whitlock immediately performed a ultrasound and saw the fetus had not moved into birth canal. Dr. Whitlock diagnosed her with Braxton Hicks contractions. Jane Doe looked as though she was going to eviscerate us.

"These aren't even real contractions?!" She yelled, and collapsed on the hospital bed, threatening to murder us and that 'no one will ever know.' She threatened to use her last two 'secret murders' that every government official gets

John Doe said to us as the family butler took Jane Doe back to her bedroom, "Don't worry, that wasn't hormones or anything, that's just (Jane Doe's first name omitted) being herself. Although she's terrifying when she's hormonal. You have no idea. I've seen things…"

Braxton Hicks should not have been that painful for her. I later found out that stress was compounding the issue and that Jane Doe has been overworking. Not nearly as much as she used to, but an hour or so more than needed.

Week Twenty Two

Jane Doe is progressing normally through her pregnancy. I have scheduled her glucose test. She has reported trouble catching her breath.

Week Twenty Three

Jane Doe is reporting back pain and Braxton Hicks contractions.

Week Twenty Four

Jane Doe's household staff has started baby proofing her home. Knowing the nature of her career, I can only say it's a humorous sight. Jane Doe is a woman who complains more about her holster fitting too tight rather than her pants.

Jane Doe had her glucose test. She was mildly annoyed about the standard fourteen hour fast and threatened to report Dr. Whitlock and I for inhuman treatment. Once again, we had issues finding a suitable vein, but it was nothing as bad as it has been. The test came back normal.

As per Jane Doe's birthing plan, she will give birth in the Hellsing Manor's hospital wing where she was born as well. She has requested a natural labor.

I have requested vacation time during the week of due date.

Sir Integra has rejected it.

Week Twenty Five

Nothing new to report. Jane Doe is experiencing normal pregnancy symptoms and is progressing normally.

Week Twenty Six

Nothing new to report. Jane Doe is experiencing normal pregnancy symptoms and is progressing normally.

Week Twenty Seven

Nothing new to report. Jane Doe is experiencing normal pregnancy symptoms and is progressing normally.

She has found a pediatrician that will follow the child once she is born. Her body guards and security team are in the process of screening him. Jane Doe has consented to allowed her child to be observed for informational purposes. However, she has said that she would like to do it herself rather than the team at Hellsing Vampire Biology department. Sir Integra has approved this.

Week Twenty Eight

Jane Doe is officially in her third trimester. Jane Doe is experiencing normal pregnancy symptoms and is progressing normally. Dr. Whitlock has instructed her to begin counting the fetal movements. Jane Doe assures us that the fetus is 'annoyingly active'.

Week Twenty Nine

Jane Doe is reporting more trouble sleeping and lightheadedness. She has yet to faint, but is only getting a few hours of sleep each day.

Week Thirty

Jane Doe is still experiencing insomnia. I have been told by John Doe that she has lied to me about the amount of sleep she does get and it was considerably lesser. I have put Jane Doe back on partial bed rest in hopes that she will be able to sleep in.

I have scheduled her bimonthly appointment with Dr. Whitlock.

Week Thirty One

Nothing new to report. Jane Doe is experiencing normal pregnancy symptoms and is progressing normally. She is still experiencing insomnia and is still on partial bed rest and goes into work later in the night. I assume she was quite tired before this since she hasn't fought this round of bed rest.

Week Thirty Two

Nothing new to report. Jane Doe is experiencing normal pregnancy symptoms and is progressing normally.

Week Thirty Three

Jane Doe is experiencing a high metabolic rate which is leaving her overheated. The family butler has caught her several times with her head in the freezer in attempt to cool off and says she wants to sleep in the deep freeze in the kitchens. No one know if she is serious or joking.

She is experiencing more forgetfulness and now with added clumsiness. I have assured her that these are normal pregnancy symptoms but she is feeling frazzled this week.

"My body has been hijacked." She says.

Jane Doe normally is anything but clumsy or forgetful. She is probably feeling off centered and not like herself. In these times, I have told John Doe that she would benefit from the presence of another female (that she is close to) for the remainder of the pregnancy. Her mother died when Jane Doe was only a few years old and does not have any living female relatives.

Week Thirty Four

Jane Doe is experiencing normal pregnancy symptoms and is progressing normally.

Jane Doe's close friend Sarah Harker (the same woman Jane Doe stayed with several weeks ago) is planning to be at the birth in place of Jane Doe's mother. The two have known each other since primary school. Ms. Harker, being a mother herself, has temporarily moved with Jane Doe to be of assistance. I believe this will greatly help Jane Doe.

Week Thirty Five

In addition to normal pregnancy symptoms, Jane Doe has reported feeling intermittent contractions. I have assured her and John Doe that these are normal and that she has not gone into labor yet.

Ms. Harker tells me that every time she has one, Jane Doe hits John Doe saying it's 'his fault.'

Week Thirty Six

The fetus has now moved into the head down position and Jane Doe reports that she know better able to breathe. She is also experiencing pelvic discomfort.

Week Thirty Seven

Jane Doe is now nesting. I am told that she has fired her maids from cleaning her personal rooms because were not meeting her expectations and was cleaning them herself for a time. Given the obsessive compulsive habits from several weeks ago, this quickly became excessive. The family butler has locked the cleaning supply closet and reinstated the cleaning staff. Jane Doe was very angry at this 'insubordination'. The only thing Jane Doe is allowed to clean is her sword. I am told that she will sit for hours with a set, glowering expression, just cleaning it.

John Doe says. "It's a rather terrifying sight, a pissed off pregnant woman cleaning a sword. It's even more terrifying because it's her. She knows how to use that thing."

Week Thirty Eight

Nothing new to report. Jane Doe is experiencing normal pregnancy symptoms and is progressing normally.

I feel this is the calm before the storm.

Week Thirty Nine and two days

Jane Doe went into labor at 2:34 PM today. Given the fact that Jane Doe was slightly early as well, Dr. Whitlock and I were not concerned. After receiving the call from Ms. Harker, we rushed over. Sir Integra was alerted this development and was very present during the labor and birth.

Jane Doe was already in active labor and after several hours was ready to start pushing. Over the course of the labor, Jane Doe threatened to kill John Doe several times. She also threatened to violently castrate him with such instruments like:

Her sword

Her gun.

A bread knife.

A rusty spoon.

As man, my heart went out to him, but he took it in stride.

Towards the end of the labor, Jane Doe requested an epidural ( "Give me the fucking drugs! So help me, I'll kill every single one of you!"). However, it was too late to do any good and it was denied. At that point, she grabbed John Doe by his cravat and I have never seen a man more frightened in my entire life. She pulled him close to her perspiring face, "When this is over, I will make you feel the pain I am feeling now. That is a promise. It will be pain worse than the pain you inflicted on your countrymen!" He gulped audibly.

In a small, terrified voice, he said, "Don't lock me in the dungeons again, Master." to which she only laughed evilly. A woman laughing during active labor is an unholy sight.

At that point, Dr. Whitlock announced that the baby's head was visible. Like any father, John Doe moved his head to look. Jane Doe kicked him (who was holding her other leg and actually being very supportive) in the face for his 'lingering eyes.'

At 11:56PM, the baby was born and was completely healthy. She had no visible signs of vampirism just yet. She has blonde hair and blue eyes and her father's nose.

As I cleaned the newborn, I caught a glance at the loving moment between the new parents. John Doe whispered something into her ear as he slipped a signet ring embossed with a dragon onto her ring finger. Jane Doe looked happy, tired, but happy. She kissed John Doe and then looked to Ms. Harker,

"Lightning hasn't struck the manor and holy icons aren't crying blood. I think everything will be fine."

I asked John Doe what he thought about everything that had transpired to which he only said, "Once in a million years, a lady like her rises."

I was astounded to see Jane Doe's body heal so quickly after birth, it was though she was never pregnant. Several hours after birth, Jane Doe's vampiric traits vanished. She once again required her glasses and had a normal meal.

After seeing that the new parents were doing ok on there own, Dr. Whitlock and I were excused. After closing the door to the hospital wing, we looked at each and sighed in relief.

Dr. Whitlock will followed up with Jane Doe, post partum and a pediatrician by the name of Tresa Elliott will be brought in. If Jane Doe consents for us to survey the child, I will remain. I do hope she does. I am very curious over how the child will grow and develop. Will she progress quicker or slower than others? What are her dietary needs? How will she develop socially? It's all extremely fascinating, but I know it is not my place.

Forty Two Weeks

Jane Doe has denied us from surveying the child. The parents will observe, themselves and report back. Sir Integra has agreed and approved. Hellsing's Vampire Biology and Science department will receive updates on the child when applicable. The child will never come into contact with the Hellsing scientists or be studied.

Author's note: Sorry if it was a bit rough. My beta reader flunked out on me without telling me. I don't think she even touched it.

If you like, I can do a companion piece involving more personal moments between Alucard and Integra such as their arguments over baby names or when she first felt Avalon move. It wasn't all happy times either, you don't get to see Integra flip out when she has to star taking blood or her reaction when she found out she was pregnant. You just don't get that when it's written in this setting. I hope to continue this story with a piece on Avalon and as she grows. Also, I take prompts on my Tumblr, link is on my profile! I fully believe Integra can still be the bamf she is even pregnant. The woman is a force nature.

Disclaimer: Hellsing is owned by Kouta Hirano and Funimation. I do not own any of the Hellsing characters, other than my own (Avalon). I am not making any money from this work. I'm still a lowly college student living on FAFSA and grants from my tribe…


End file.
